


An alternate ending

by singasweetrussianlullaby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A what if scenario, Spoilers, i dont know why i wrote this, kokichi oma deserved better, this was the first thing i thought of when i saw that trial btw, what if maki had pulled the trigger and kaito hadn't gotten there in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singasweetrussianlullaby/pseuds/singasweetrussianlullaby
Summary: Three arrows, one death, one mastermind taken down...? Or maybe they'd just fallen right into a trap.





	An alternate ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wanted to rewrite this scene and I've been thinking about this since I've seen this trial so... here you go! I hope you enjoy it, and I might write the trial scene too if I can think of some fun twists and turns!

“Do you really enjoy killing that much?”

Maki’s finger tightened around the trigger, biting back the growing desire to deliver the final blow - reminding herself the reason she came here in the first place; to interrogate the little snake for answers. The poison must already be setting in, circulating and slowly shutting down the organs one by one. Kokichi seemed to be struggling to keep his composure, falling to his knees in front of Maki and gripping the area where the first arrow had embedded itself.

“Shut up, asshole.” She couldn’t take it anymore. That stupid, shit eating, mocking grin. He’ll be dragged down to Hell where he belongs.

“No-!”

Kaito sprung into action, much to Maki’s surprise. But his reflexes hadn’t been fast enough, and Kokichi finally fell to the ground. The arrow had met its mark, piercing right through the skull - and this time she was confident he wouldn’t be getting up from that one.

The room grew quiet. She exhaled and turned her attention to the one who mattered, checking for any signs of injury, though the fight seemed pretty one sided. His hands were in fists, eyes wide with… betrayal? Hurt? She couldn’t tell, but in an instant the relief melted away into something else.

“Maki.” His eyes went from the body on the floor to her and back again. “What the hell were you thinking?”

She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn’t, and closed it again. Why wasn’t he happy? The Mastermind was dead and this awful killing game would stop. Isn’t that what he wanted?

“The target of our misery is dead. What more do you want me to say?” 

This time, Kaito didn’t have anything to say. He shook his head, biting the back of his hand and trying to look anywhere but where the body lay. 

Oh, was it that? He hadn’t grown accustomed to death yet? That was fine. They wouldn’t have to worry anymore, just as soon as they escaped this awful place. She turned on her heels, back towards the exit, and waved for him to follow. “Come on, I’m sure a door must have opened somewhere.”

“Huh?”

As she stepped out of the hanger, Maki was met with another surprise. Shuichi Saihara must have been standing by the window further down, but hadn’t gotten a response and came closer to investigate.

“Maki? What are you doing here?”

“Taking care of unfinished business.” With such a cryptic answer, she brushed past him before he could question her further, and continued down the hallway.

Ding dong, bing bong. 

“A body has been discovered!”

Maki froze mid-step as the body discovery announcement played without fail. Monokuma appeared on the screen, leaning forward with a grin and his paws clasped together with glee. Everyone else would be here soon, too. Then that means...

“Gaah!!” 

Kokichi had lied about that, too? Why? Why did he have to be such a lying little shit? Had it been his mission to lead them astray and make this as difficult as possible? Even in death, he was pissing her off! 

Another thought crossed her mind. This meant… she was the blackened. She’d singlehandedly committed this crime and no amount of evidence could prove otherwise. Was she okay with this? Right now, she didn’t feel anything. Even emotions evaded her.

Classmates rushed past, but their cries got lost in the mix. She closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for what was to come, wondering what an execution for the ultimate assassin might end up being. But what was the use dwelling on that for much longer? She’d find out soon enough.

Kokichi Ouma, deceased. Found face down in the hanger with three arrows sticking out of his body. One in the arm, one in the back, and one right between the eyes. Cause of death was the third arrow.

That’s what their monopads said. It must have dawned on the smarter ones - the killing game wasn’t going to end right here. But this only brought up more questions, and an uneasiness washed over the room.

Kaito removed his jacket and laid it over the body so they didn’t have to look at it anymore.

Kiibo’s voice was the first to break the silence.  
“So, how do we proceed from here?” he rested a hand against his chin thoughtfully, “does anyone have any ideas?”

“When I came into the hanger, the body discovery announcement played. I saw Kaito and Maki, which means... “ Shuichi paused, as though he didn’t want to continue his thought. All eyes fell onto the two of them with varying degrees of suspicion, though neither jumped to defend themselves. 

“But-” Himiko broke the silence, concealing half of her face with her hat, “why are we going to bother with an investigation? The mastermind is dead, right?”

“No, the body discovery announcement played which means… there’s no way Kokichi could be the mastermind.”

Himiko’s face scrunched up in disbelief. “Maybe he just had it ready. He definitely wanted this to happen.”

Shuichi glanced over at the body once more. Had he really planned this out carefully and prepared a class trial anyway? Although he wanted to say yes… there was something odd about this whole situation. “I can’t jump to conclusions yet, we still need to investigate and find out what happened.”

“Geez, I thought you were smart, Shuichi.” Himiko commented off hand, but wandered away without any real desire to investigate. If they wanted to fall all over themselves for no real reason she wouldn’t stop them.

“Psst, Maki roll.” Kaito nudged the assassin, who shot him a glare at the nickname. “What are we going to do?”

“Nothing.”

Kaito blinked a few times in surprise. “Nothing? What do you mean nothing?”

“There’s no point trying to cover up this murder, that would just make us even more suspicious. And I know you aren’t dumb, so I’m sure you can figure out what’s going to happen next.”

“You mean-”

“I’m going to be found as the blackened and I will meet my demise.” The expression she wore was scary. He had known that was her fate but…hearing it out loud made it worse. But she hadn’t broken her composure, which could only mean she’d prepared herself for this beforehand, too. If only Kokichi hadn’t pushed her to murder then...

-investigation start-


End file.
